Cosas de Mujeres
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Es increíble como cualquier hombre  incluso Snape  inclina la cabeza y acepta cualquier cosa, con el simple hecho de que le digas que estás haciendo o diciendo, cosas de mujeres.


DISCLAIMER: todo de JKR, solo la historia es Mía no gano dinero, etc…

Espero que disfruten este nuevo fic, tanto como yo mientras lo escribia.

* * *

><p>Hermione se puso en pie de manera apresurada, y corrió hacia la puerta de salida del salón de pociones, la abrió y salió corriendo del aula. Dejando a un Snape completamente desconcertado, y todos sus compañeros mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había desaparecido la castaña<p>

─ ¡vuelvan a trabajar! ─ demandó el profesor con un gruñido.

Todos regresaron su atención a los calderos que tenían en frente y continuaron agregando ingredientes en ellos.

Minutos más tarde la Gryfindor regresó al aula y se detuvo frente al escritorio del profesor.

─ explíquese─ ordenó Snape arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos expectante.

─ Cosas de mujeres─ contestó la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Snape se encogió ligeramente en la silla y desvió la mirada, interesándose repentinamente en la pluma y el tintero que tenía sobre el escritorio, si Hermione no lo conociera de hace años diría que incluso se ruborizó ligeramente.

Es increíble como cualquier hombre (incluso Snape) inclina la cabeza y acepta cualquier cosa, con el simple hecho de que le digas que estás haciendo o diciendo, cosas de mujeres.

─ siéntese Sta. ─ gruño el pocionista.

Hermione se dirigió a su asiento e hizo lo que le ordenaban, para luego continuar mezclando en su caldero, los ingredientes que habían quedado pendientes. Harry la miro con preocupación y curiosidad en los ojos esmeralda.

─no - te - preo-cu-pes ─ gesticuló ella sin llegar a decir palabra alguna.

…

Las dos horas de la clase pasaron volando, Severus no se había paseado por el salón ni una sola vez, en cambio se removía incomodo en su butaca, con aire meditabundo.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y vertieron sus "pociones" (sí así se podían llamar) en botellitas etiquetadas con sus nombres y las fueron dejando en el escritorio de Snape conforme salían.

Hermione quería salir lo más rápido posible del salón, no es que se avergonzaba de la situación acontecida minutos antes, se avergonzaba de haber tenido que contársela justo a esa persona, era mujer y al fin y al cabo todas tenían lo mismo, pero justo a ella le tenía que pasar en medio de la clase doble de pociones y con una hora de anticipación a que esta se acabara, era correr y quedar como una loca o quedarse y pasar la vergüenza de salir con la falda un poco diferente en medio de un salón repleto casi por completo de hombres, en fin entregaría la botella y se largaría lo más veloz que pudiera.

─ Granger quédese, tengo que hablar con usted. ─ dijo Snape casi en un susurro cuando ella dejo la botella frente a él.

─ _maldita sea_─ pensó la castaña.

El aula se vació en cuestión de segundos y Hermione no encontró nada mejor que hacer que observar sus zapatos con especial atención.

─Granger─ comenzó Snape sin saber bien que tenía que decir ─ cualquiera creería que usted... con lo inteligente que es… ejem … ya sabe… sabría cómo hacer un simple hechizo de … ujum...regulación hormonal─ Hermione levanto la mirada y vio como él miraba cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su cara, estaba incómodo con esta charla y ella no lo desaprovecharía. ─ claro que es entendible, su madre es mug… bueno y posiblemente nadie le habrá explicado cómo hay que… en fin. ─ se interrumpió cuando ya no tenía mas frases a medias que agregar.

─ ¡oh! ─ exclamó Hermione haciendo una o con su boca y exagerando la reacción, ─ pues creo que leí alguna vez sobre eso pero no nadie me lo enseño nunca ─ mintió la castaña, obviamente ya sabía el hechizo, pero decírselo no tendría nada de divertido. ─ Ya que lo menciona ¿podría enseñármelo usted, señor?

Snape arqueó una ceja, eso no había estado entre sus consideraciones de posibles desenlaces de la conversación, él había pensado que ella le diría un "lo tendré en cuenta, profesor y saldría de allí avergonzada" como mínimo, pero jamás que le pediría que le enseñase. De igual forma se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo, la pobre chica se aguantaba sus ciclos como una muggle cualquiera, pudiendo regularlos o hasta evitarlos si quisiera.

─ _Y a ti ¿Qué te importa, de todos modos? Es una insufrible sabelotodo, de seguro aprenderá eso por sí misma, en algún libro o algo, no le vas a enseñar eso, eres un hombre, que se busque a otro… pero por algo no sabe el hechizo, tal vez eso no se encuentre en ningún libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y ella… ¿y qué? NO LO VAS A HACER y ya está decidido_─ se debatió Snape durante un rato.

─ si Sta. Granger yo se lo enseñare─ respondió el pocionista y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Severus le dijo como era el hechizo y la hizo repetirlo hasta que lo dijera correctamente.

─señor tengo una pregunta─ dijo la castaña, el asintió apremiándola a continuar─ lo que pasa es que sufro de cólicos, y además mi menstruación me dura casi siete días, no tengo un ciclo relativamente normal, ¿sabe? Leí alguna vez que el hechizo genera flujo vaginal en exceso, ¿es eso verdad, profesor? ─ Snape se removió incomodo nuevamente, _acaso ¿lo creía una mujer? o ¿qué? Ni que él ya lo hubiera probado ¿Cómo es que le estaba hablando de flujo vaginal? así de frente, es que ¿no sentía pudor?_ ─ ¿cree que haya alguna variación debido a lo de mi ciclo?

─eso debería hablarlo con madame Pomfrey Sta. ─ _Eso, ¡Poppy!, que estúpido fui tendría que haberla mandado allí, entre mujeres se entienden y no se avergüenzan, ahora que lo pienso ¿porque Granger me pidió que le enseñara yo, en vez de ir y buscar a cualquier bruja que pudiera hacerlo? _─ la clase termino─ gruño de pronto Snape cuando notó lo que Hermione en realidad se proponía, ella se había quedado allí, única y exclusivamente para avergonzarlo y lo había conseguido, no solo eso, él se lo había permitido, ¿cosas de mujeres? ¡Mis polainas!

─ entonces digo ese hechizo y me apunto con la varita a la parte baja del abdomen─ repitió la castaña como alumna aplicada─ gracias por todo profesor.

─ Yo no le había dicho que tenía que hacer con la varita Granger─ afirmó el moreno─ eso solo quiere decir que me ha hecho perder el tiempo Sta. Usted ya sabía hacer el hechizo ¿no es así?

─ emmm─ la castaña enrojeció al verse descubierta─ seguro lo leí o algo─ respondió rápidamente, tengo que irme profesor, gracias. ─ dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Snape se acuclilló para recoger una pequeña cartera de tela morada, que la castaña había tirado en su rápida huida, la entreabrió para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con que estaba llena de compresas y tampones sanitarios.

─ ¡GRANGER! ─ gritó asomándose a la puerta, la chica se detuvo un poco temblorosa y lo miro con nerviosismo. ─ se ha olvidado de esto. ─ continuó enseñándole la pequeña bolsa de tela.

─ consérvela, la necesita más que yo─ rió la castaña mientras desaparecía por las escaleras de piedra

─ 100 PUNTOS DE GRYFINDOR, ¡POR INSOLENTE! ─ restó agitando la bolsa fuertemente por la rabia, de esta salieron desperdigados los tampones y se esparcieron por el lugar, Snape se apresuró a recoger cada uno de estos, antes de que pasase por allí algún curioso Slytherin y pensara que a él le venía la regla o algo parecido, conociéndolos a todos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creérselo firmemente. Ya vería lo que era bueno esa estúpida sabelotodo. Se vengaría y lo haría con creces.

Fin

Reviews please ...


End file.
